Conventional computer workspace and computer peripheral setup often involves a computer with various peripherals, a desk, and a chair. Common computers include a display screen such as a monitor as well as a keyboard, mouse and other peripherals. Generally, the display screen and peripherals are placed on the desk and a user may sit in the chair at the desk to view the screen and provide input to a computer using the peripherals. However, it can be difficult to obtain a comfortable and safe position for users during long term usage of peripherals supported on a desk. For example, improper positioning of arms, wrists, or other portions of the body for extended lengths of time can lead to injuries.
Attempts to solve the above problems have included a variety of approaches. One approach, for example, includes a platform connected to a desk that holds one or more peripherals. The platform may be placed at a height that may more closely reflect a comfortable height for a user. Another common approach is that a chair may have an adjustable height so that a user can position the user's body such that the top of a desk, or a peripheral platform, is at a comfortable position for typing or using a mouse. Yet another approach includes a chair which provides support for peripherals on the chair itself. For example, some chairs include keyboards that are mounted to the chair itself and are held at a location with platforms that are attached to the chair.